User talk:Yoshord
Archive1 *Cries* Please please PLEAASE take away the silver pikmin from ur game! i made another Silver Pikmin BEFORE I KNEW ABOUT YOUR GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS 1 OF THE FIRST PAGES I HAVE EVER MADE!!!!!! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF PIKMIN!!!!!!! :You summon me for this? Can I use this as evidence in an argument that ended three months ago when I left? :Anyway, I didn't know about your version of silver pikmin when I made my version. I couldn't expect you to know about my game idea, since I have not shared my idea with this wikia. And everything put here is under the GFDL anyway; no one who puts their ideas here can prevent other people from using anything put here (as long as it is still free, but that is irrelevant). --Yoshord 22:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ok, :) sorry, i didnt mean 2 be so dramatic about it, i just workedd hard on my pikmin, and thx 4 not copyrighting it. I didnt no about ur vertion GoldPikPik silver 20:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I was surprised to see you edit here again. While you may think this wiki is an impossibility and you should have no part in it, I think otherwise. So you can't come up with any good ideas( or bad ideas, considering what you said on your user page), there is something else you can do. You can help this wiki by making sure every page is categorized properly. If you do not want to help us with this that is fine, but don't start badmouthing the wiki or you'll get a bad case of bannedengitis. ( If pikmin doesn't work here we can all probably switch over to comedy(well except maybe for you(another bad joke)), since we are all comedians here. Also I will explain the joke if needed) Well I shall await your response. :I edit regularly on other wikia wikis. Editing any page in any wikia wiki that has the title User_talk:Yoshord summons me to that page. :I would just rather not license (semi-)original ideas under the GDFL. I could categorize pages and expand material, since that would already be GDFL material... Maybe I should create a name so that I can say how I would use creatures that are already here... I'll figure out details later. --Yoshord 22:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) DP Contradictions Thanks for pointing that out. There may well be several mistakes in the engine, in part because I haven't been thinking the mechanics through thoroughly enough. I deleted a page for the first time as well, in part because at some point or another (likely soon) I could rethink the whole idea of the game. Part of the reason I gave it a relatively vague title (Distant Planet) was so I could toss around ideas until I went with something I really liked. To save confusion, I'll let everyone know when it's all set. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* A major factor for me has always been "following through" with what I start off. It's a miracle I got as far as I did with PSI. So, I've got to make sure I've got a good start with DP before I start seriously working on it. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Lastly, thanks for adding that template in for the Overcharge Blowhog. I was going to start adding those in next, and so I'll do that now. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I gave you the rollback ability. "Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback)". The previous was the user group rights page's description about the rollback power. I think you could put that power to good use. Also if you ever become a sysop remind any of the bureaucrats to remove rollback rights as those come in with the sysop rights. Red Links]] It's okay, trust me, I hate red links. I just want to get rid of it as soon as I can! Thanks!-- 02:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :You could make up as many hazards as you want and you could help me with making new pages.--Gamefreak75 :Help me get rid of all the unused redirects.--Gamefreak75 ::I can mark them, but I can't delete them. It would help if you fixed the spellings of links rather than make a mass of redirects instead, I think. Or, at least that's what I'm doing. --Yoshord 03:43, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm doing both the spelling and the articles. I do the articles so they could just disappear from the Wanted Pages category.--Gamefreak75 ::::Can't you wait a day for that page to refresh? --Yoshord :::::I'm sort of impatient.--Gamefreak75 ---- Do you think you could help me out with the plant articles (i.e. Blue Margaret)?--Gamefreak75 Pikmin TCG I have a question about Pikmin TCG. Are there going to be fanon game card sets and if so, will you decide what they consist of or will the person who made the game? That would be cool.-- 01:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :There will be fanon cards. I'd like the person creating a game to decide or give input on what cards are in a set based on their game. They can even decide effects (if they want to)(although I probably will want to double check that the cards are not too strong). I have not listed any fanon sets because I would not want to force a game to be made into a card set and because the Pikmin 1 set is not completed, which I will want to make first. :I should have predicted that I'd need to give permission for other people to create cards. --Yoshord 01:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, that sounds fair to me. If it's ok to you, I will make the cards for Redemption and will get to work right away. I should be able to figure out how to make them my self and then will upload the cards. You will be allowed to changes them as needed. I have a couple of questions: First, what are the fonts you use on the cards? Two, what is the size of the font on the cards? Thank you! :The title and stat box's font size is 16 and font face is Times New Roman. The effect and flavor is size 10 and face Arial. Additionally, the flavor is italic. The card id is face Times New Roman and size 10. --Yoshord 02:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) How do you make the cards?-- :I create cards in SVG and convert them to PNG before uploading them. It is probably possible to edit an existing card or create a card in Paint or anything else and make cards that way. I could upload the template I'm using as an SVG and/or PNG if that would make things easier for other people. That'd be helpful, BTW what is SVG?-- 02:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Scalable Vector Graphics --Yoshord 02:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks.-- Tell me the reason for Template Card.png of it will be removed.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat :To give it to Gamefreak and Sir Pikmin. If you delete Template Card.png, delete the Template Card.svg and Leaf Card Symbol.gif as well. --Yoshord 04:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Never mind. The image is used for a TCG game. Cool!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat What program do you use?-- :Being the cheap person that I am... Google Chrome then screen capture. --Yoshord 04:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) How do you like the Red Wollywog card I made for Pikmin TCG? :I think it should have a second leaf, and you could use a different symbol for that set. Like, I'd use a pink leaf for the Pikmin 2 set, and the ship on the sign in this picture for the ship parts set. Perhaps you could use the R from this image for this card set's symbol? Or something else. --Yoshord ::If it is fine now I will start on other PR cards for the TCG. :: :::Yes, it is fine now. --Yoshord 23:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles Featured Articles do not need to be about fanon things. They need to be well written and preferably have at least one image.If we only had fanon articles able to be featured, along with the other prerequisites, we would run out of articles fast. If you think there should be a fanon featured article next then be my guest to suggest one on the correct page. :It would seem like a better illustration of what we are doing if we did not feature articles that are copied from the Pikipedia. --Yoshord 01:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::While I do agree with you on that, I simply chose Louie as my choice because it the best article in how I choose my suggestions.I have five blank tabs open, then I go to the mainpage here on each. After that I hit random page on each of the five open tabs. I check over which ones meet my personal requirements. If the pages are too short(I can see the whole page without scrolling) or are user pages those tabs are deleted. Then I check over the remaining pages for grammar and pictures. The Louie page was simply the only page of those five that met all of my requirements. If none of the pages fit my requirements then I repeat the process. :: I need help from you! Hey, buddy. I could use some help with aritlces. I now am marking EVERY SINGLE PAGE on Pikmin Fanon (Not talk or special pages) as High Quality, Medium Quality, or Low Quality. I could use your help. Just scroll through many pages and mark them with , , or , depending on what the quality of the article. Dont mark all of your pages High, be fair so people can improve it. Put the Template after the Game templates and Real or NoReal and before the infoboxes. I really would appreciate if you helped, because this is a lot for one person! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Doesn't this, by it's very virtue, encourage violating that silly "do not edit other people's articles" rule you put up somewhere? --Yoshord 00:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) -To your last comment. No, it doesnt. See, the rule to not edit other articles is for Fanon content, not technical reasons like grammar, adding templates, etc. As long as the made-up things are still there, its fine. Reply on my talk this time so i can get back to you faster. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' :Hint: . Also, when I do reply on your page, don't expect context. --Yoshord 19:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) More Cards Hey, I need your help! If they're made, can you get me some pictures and files of the PTCG cards? I want to actually make them and see how they turn out but I can't find any... If you do, just post it on the PTCG page because my computer is really stupid and won't let me make an account. --64.25.164.65 :Links on this page have more cards. --Yoshord 03:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Is that it? :Is there any particular issue you're having? --Yoshord 21:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, Firstly, I'm looking for a template for the card. Secondly, I'm looking for more of the cards in your sets, because there are only a few in the TCG category. :Firstly, I have no idea why the image is not linked to... I'll fix that. There's two formats: PNG and a very moody SVG image. :Second, I know there aren't a lot of cards, but I stopped working on them the same time I left due to the management here. --Yoshord 02:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Are you going to start working on them any time soon? If not, can I start working on the Pikmin 1 set? Oh, well this is off topic, but do you happen to know why the website wont let me make an account? :I don't know how to respond to that right now... It would always be possible to make a new set... :Have you tried , or just the silly JavaScript login thing at the top of every page? --Yoshord 00:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ya, I just tried and it still didn't work. :Also, can I make cards for a pikmin game I'm currently working on, if I check with you, of course? ::Do you have cookies disabled? Maybe something at or could help... You don't seem to be banned. You could just someone I guess... ::For the second item, go ahead. ::And the thing is only for if you don't put a signature (--~~~~) on the page yourself. --Yoshord 04:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I turned cookies on and it still wont work... I tried on a different computer and the same thing happened... :I don't know what else to try... --Yoshord 01:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm SORRY yoshord. I'm sorry I was editing my yellow-green pikmin artical. I went to click the summery button but on accident I deleted the pikmin family artical. I'm so sorry. --Keyoba 00:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Let me tell you how easy that is to fix. First step: go to the page you want to add a category to. Second step: click the button at the bottom that says "Add category". Third step: Type the name of the category you want to add the page to. Fourth step: press the Enter key. Fifth step: press the save button. No harm done. :Additionally, that's why the histories of every page is saved. --Yoshord 00:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) *Applause* Good job Yoshord for explaining something Keyoba should know! To Keyoba- you should look at the Help pages for a better editing experience. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Also, keep up the good work! Thanks for the Icey Bulblax and Giant Dweevil edits. They are both now improved! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Hey, are you still on wikia? Just wondering. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' :I've been more interested in maintaining the TI-Basic wiki and Wikia Templates. I've been on wikia, just not this specific wiki. --Yoshord 03:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Erm.. What is happening with my H5 article? Pikness34 00:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Pages need content. H5-74 Orbiting Docking Bay‎‎ lacks content. Therefore, I requested deletion because the page which needs content lacks content. Shop would also need something. Even a stub like "Darts, Flares and Jetpacks can be purchased here" but it needs something. --Yoshord 00:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I had to quit early so I couldn't put much or any content Pikness34 01:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you still working on the trading card game? Pikness34 :I wasn't planning on it. Why? --Yoshord 04:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I wanted to well have a Pikmin:Doomed Time set since the pikmin cards are cool Pikness34 :::I won't stop you from creating your own cards. Everything you need is on the wiki already. --Yoshord 17:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Pikness34 thanks yoshord Hey Yoshord. I just want to give you a big thanks for helping out with this wiki by categorizing and other useful things. My gratitude is open!! Collapse Badges Say, does your collapse badge script work? If so how well does it work? I'd assume that it functions a bit like the this template, but I want to be sure. :It works on both my page and Volatile Dweevil's page for both hiding and showing the badges. It might be ready for release. :It does work like the collapsible tables, a bit. The differences are that the button is located in the top bar, to the right of the Edit, History ect. links, instead of over the badges themselves, and it hides the badges completely instead of leaving a remainder of a table header. --Yoshord 19:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks, I'll try it on my .js and see how it works for myself. If it becomes ready for widespread use just say the word and we'll add it. I added it to my javascript and I love it! I wonder where you found it? Any way, I have a suggestion to help make it better. I think it needs an image like maybe one of the badges, but almost anything would be good. I'll leave the final option on this to you. as it was your idea so you get to do what ever with it. And when it's done and fully added to the wikiwide javascript you will get credit for it. : I didn't find it; I made it. If any of the badges look worthwile at 16px, I'll give it an image. --Yoshord 22:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you made it!? To me, that's amazing. I don't know how the badges would look at that size, but we shall see. Or perhaps we could wikify it by maybe having a Breadbug of some sort as its image, but that's your call. : That's almost as bad as enlarging a 16px image to 90px. But still, it looks like a badge unlike the gold or silver one at that size, and of the customized customized bronzes, unlike the sprout or flower, it is still possible to tell what those are. --Yoshord 22:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's better than nothing. I tried having one on either side to give it something extra, but it didn't work. The breadbug looks a little it better, but is slightly off topic because it doesn't have anything to do with badges. It does hide things however, and defeating it makes them reappear. So it kinda works, but it is your call after all. :It works, and makes it different from the follow star. It's also more distinct than the Giant Breadbug. I'll put it in. --Yoshord 00:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) fishez i liek ur icon. john says, "wooferwoof1 is good for your health!" 00:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC)